


The White Traveler's Journal

by daysforrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Rainbow Planes Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysforrain/pseuds/daysforrain
Summary: I write this journal not as a personal record of my actions, but to further inform its readers about the White Void.





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic of mine set in the canon universe for the AIC Roleplay! This can be read by itself as its own piece away from the universe so theres no need to know anything about the roleplay ^+^

I write this journal not as a personal record of my actions, but to further inform its readers about the White Void. That is the question isn't it? Who is the White Traveler. It would be more apt to ask *what* the White Traveler is. My existence harrows back to the creation of the Mother Void. Without the White traveler she could not exist. I am the barrier between one space and the other. Why whatever greater power has a personification is beyond even my omniscience. But here I am, another soul among the sea of many. I mark my existence with exploration of the Mother for she is as vast as there is universe. Not every page will be wholly helpful to you nor will they be in order, but it shall be read regardless. The information provided will pathe a way to further understanding of myself.


	2. Page 5

Tick. Tock. Tick Tock.

It’s strange how we base our entire lives on the swinging of a pendulum as if such a thing could ever be accurate. How we take the ticking of a clock to heart as if time can’t be manipulated. Yet time is so tied to the movement of the universe it both exists and doesn’t at the same time. Because of this intrinsic nature of time is why it’s so deeply engraved with the White Void. You’ve probably never noticed, but the faintest of ticking can be heard when entering or leaving the void. If you were to hear it you might not even register it as the ticking of a clock with its speed

tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick 

its more like a constant buzzing, like radio static. But what is sound if not traveling time? Or light for that matter? While their forms are more solid they are still aspects of the white void. 

Its own purpose only to dictate what we do from one moment to the next. SO how does one exist when they are outside the realm of experiencing time? You would go mad grasping for some semblance of normalcy. To live a second from moment and another light years later one after the other. Yet that is how I exist. I have seen you rise and fall millions of time, you fail and succeed in the same moment all with the passing of a clock. From when i am there are already pages in this book, yet I have yet to write them. Perhaps I too am a victim to the passage of time in a different way…

I can’t read the pages. Perhaps they aren't for me. At least not as I am now. Time is a strange thing when it answers to the ticking of a clock.

ticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktockticktocktickticktockticktoc

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be updated as the pages are revealed in the role play so please have patience ^+^


End file.
